The Unlikely Couple
by TheMunsta
Summary: How could such a normal morning walk turn into such a ... handful? First fan fiction.. Rated M to be safe. Will contain lemon! (Fyi,I like to write long chapters about 5k words a piece..)
1. The Meeting

Hi Hello Bonjour Konichiwa and many other hellos! I'm TheMunsta and this is my first fan fiction of any sort, I hope you enjoy it!

**Warning: This story may contain themes of Yuri, Yaoi, and Lemon. ~*Be Warned - !*~**

**I do not own Daily Life with a Monster Girl.**

* * *

The Unlikely Couple

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Click… Click… Click…

The street was quiet, nothing but the sound of my shoes shuffling along the street, and the sound of the buckles on my boots chiming along with every movement. Black skinny jeans covered my long legs and to top it off I had a loose black belt with a row of fake bullets to catch the eye. A sleeveless dark purple hoodie covered my upper body, worn out and beat up, the hood was pulled over my head just wisps of my black and teal-ish bangs peeked out beneath it. Behind the few wisps of hair were two pale blue eyes, dull of emotion, as I walked the streets no real destination in mind. I looked over the few stone walls encasing each house, which was easy to do with my 6'1" height.

First free day in months, nothing really planned for the day except maybe to be a total lazy bum and watch TV. A morning walk was a good start to the day, the birds were singing softly, a gentle breeze carrying the fresh scents of flowers and other assorted vegetation that were in the people's yards. It would have been perfect except for this thunderous sound in the distant, which seemed to grow closer with each step towards the cross section of the street.

Looking left, it was clear but before I could even look rig-

**CRASH!**

A large body came crashing into me and sending me straight onto my back and my head connecting the ground.

"Ch… Che.. Che! Ow.. Hey watch i-.."

A pair of delicate hands reached out and clung to my hoodie; sniffling, sobbing and a pair of shivering shoulders caught my attention and silenced my words. Looking her over quickly, a head full of golden blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail captured my attention first which trailed down her back all the way down past her waist, as I followed it a large object was behind her which soon revealed long muscular chestnut colored horse legs sticking out beneath her._ She's a Centaur, wonder what she is doing here... She's quite pretty. _

Reaching a hand up to the top of her head, I start to stroke her hair softly and whispering reassuring words to try and calm her. After a few minutes I stand up gently taking her hands off my hoodie and into my own; gently guiding her to stand as well. I wipe away the few remaining tears and start to walk back to my apartment, which was only a few minutes away.

Up the stairs of the apartment complex and to my door which I unlock and ease the Centaur lady into my apartment few words were spoken between us, mostly myself talking. I led her to the living room where I move some pillows and blankets to open up more space for her to sit, lay or however she wants to place herself.

"I'll be right back; I'm heading into the kitchen to make some tea and snacks. Will you be alright in here by yourself?" I ask her in a soft tone, worried that she would freak out if no one was there to comfort her.

To my relief she nods an ok, and I disappear into the kitchen where I set a pot on the stove and start to boil some water as I get the tea leaves out, measured and set aside for when the water is ready. Walking over to the fridge I look inside, nothing but a few bottles of juice some fruits, veggies, and packaged products. _Mental note:_ _need to go shopping later._ Grabbing the carrots and apples, I place them on the counter and whip out my cellphone speed dialing my older sister. As the phone rings I start to slice and cut up the carrots and apples into easy finger food.

"Ms. Smith, Coordinator of Extraspecies at your service, and who might be calling?" A cheerful voice pierced my ear, making me cringe a bit from the memories I've had with Ms. Smith.

"It's Ren." I reply curtly, and she's goes on asking how I've been, how the modeling job and such are going. Cutting into her conversation, a bit annoyed that she keeps going on and on. "Ms. Smith, I'm not calling to talk about myself I'm calling on behalf of a lost extraspecies."

"Lemme guess, long blonde hair, striking blue eyes, centaur? And I've told you many times before don't call me Ms. Smith!" She muses through the phone

"Nah, I like our nickname for you.. But how did you know I was calling about her?"

"I knew you lived in the area near her host, and he just called us letting us know what happened. Though I'm not fully in the know of what happened, one thing she's happy next running out the door crying. Shall I come get her?" She sighs though her voice changes slightly as if she is hinting a bit to keep the centaur at my place.

"Its fine, she can stay with me for the time being, can you come over and drop off her identification card."

"Yes of course, I'll bring it over as soon as possible. I'll be watching you."

"You can always track my phone if it makes it any easier. Ciao."

With a click of a button I hang up, and place the phone back in my jean pocket then slip my hood off. I pour the hot water into a cast iron tea pot and set it on a coaster then on the tray with the carrots and apples, along with the tea cups and saucer. Then back out into the living room where I found her on the couch, her legs tucked neatly underneath her and her front legs folded in front of her, as she hugged a pillow close to her chest. I walk over and set the tray quietly on the coffee table followed by pouring a cup of tea and pushing it near her with a small smile.

"Ren Yamamoto at your service; I hope you don't mind peach chai tea."

"Cent-Centorea Shianus.. You offer me carrots and apples because I am a Centaur?" She asks, while looking over the food and tea, and then reaching out and nibbles on a carrot stick which perks her up just a smidge.

"I would offer you something else, but that's all I have at the moment. Apologies, I hope I didn't offend you."

"It is fine, they are delicious and I do not mind the tea."

"Would you like a few sugar cubes?" Smirking a bit as I tease her, chuckling as a soft pink dusting of blush coats her cheeks. Smiling slightly "My I ask why such a beautiful lady like yourself was running around and crying?" She blushes even more at the comment, but then looks down cupping the tea cup between her hands.

"'Tis nothing more than my own problem, just a disagreement between women." She goes on to talk about him, her host, and how he hosts seven girls in his one house. It seems like a nice home, a lot of arguing to get the hosts attention and trying to get him to fall for one of them. Though there are some sweet times where he's saved each of his girls at least once or twice. So he must not be such a bad guy, he has some merits I guess.

"So I'm guessing he is your first love?" I quirk an eyebrow as her face blushes furiously turning her cheeks bright red like a lobster. Never before have I seen a girl turn so red, I can't help but grin widely and laugh.

"N-No! Of c-course not!" She stutters out, and covers her face trying to hide her embarrassment. The only thing giving away her red face was the bright red tips of her ears. Then after gathering some of her composure and avoiding eye contact for a few minutes, she goes on about the centaur history where they go out on a journey to find their master or mistress, which is a sacred thing because only the ones they accept as their master/mistress may be allowed to ride on their back; which was an interesting fact to learn.

Leaning back into my chair, and sipping my tea silently as I watch her move her hands as she explains more of her history, I smile and relax as I realize it's nice have company over of the non-human variety. I watch as her eyes land on me then she abruptly stops talking and looks down.

"Oh my, I am terribly sorry. I did not mean to go on and on about myself, and being here uninvited for most."

"It's fine Ms. Centarea, it's nice to have a guest over for once, especially such a lovely lady as yourself." As I finished my sentence I notice a subtle change in her posture and the emotion changed in her eyes from calm to alert. It seemed as if she was about to panic because she realized where she was. _Alone with a stranger, in their home, perfect combo to making any person panic._ I reach into my jean pocket and slid my phone across the table.

"You are free to leave at any time, but here is my phone press the number one button then the green button and it will call Ms. Smith for you. You know Ms. Smith, right?"

She nods "Of course, she stops by Master's home quite often."

Hesitantly she takes the phone in her hands, and follows my instructions to the 'T'. Holding the phone with both hands she nods a few times followed by a couple of yes's and no's. Seeming to calm her down, she nods a final time and says goodbye, she closes the phone and hands it back.

"She says she will be over in a fe-"

Her voice cuts out as a bright orange ball of fur hops up in front of her and rubs against her front legs, a slew of incoherent sounds came out of her mouth.

"Wh-What i-i-is tha-at! A miniature saber tooth!?" Stuttering out as she freezes up, scared that it's going to bite her. The large orange cat starts to purr and sits up on his hind legs stretching up to her hands trying to get her to pet him.

"This is my cat, Tigger, don't worry he won't bite you unless he wants to play, you can pet him if you want." Chuckling, I stand up and gather up the tea cups and place them on the tray so I can take them to the kitchen in a bit. I walk over to her, leaning against the armrest of the couch, and start to pet Tigger under his chin. "See not so bad. He loves it when you pet him underneath his chin."

Seeming like she's still stunned that this cat is nice and not a lethal killer, I take her hand in mine and guide it from the top of his head to the base of his tail in one long stroke.

"See, he's not so bad unless he wants to play like I said." I smiled, and picked up the tray as Centarea pets Tigger with less fear than before and I start to walk to the kitchen. "When Ms. Smith gets here with your card, would you like to go out together?"

"You do not have too, you have offered much kindness to me already."

"It's fine, I have the day off." I shout from the kitchen as I clean out the tea leaf net, and wash my tea set, after that I wrapped up the snacks and placed them in the fridge for later. I walk out to Centarea, who is cradling my large fluff ball in her arms. _I think she forgot about our conversation. _I walk up to her which then I'm greeted with a cat in between her very large voluptuous breasts and a set of piercing deep sea blue eyes looking up me._ Come one, look up, stop drooling over her boobs… Look up! Now!... _Dragging my eyes up to meet hers, I'm dumbstruck on how enchanting they are. _Wow,_ _I could just lose myself in them.._

"I am very grateful to you for allowing me to stay with you, if there is anything I can do to repay you for your kindness please let me know." She smiles brightly, and then strokes Tigger's cheek lightly.

"How about taking me up on my offer of going out?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Cerea."

"What?"

"You may call me Cerea, it is what my family and close friends call me."

**BRRRRRR-ING!**

The doorbell rings, ending the quick conversation, leaving Cerea to Tigger I walk over to the door and open it revealing Ms. Smith leaning against the door frame with Cerea's ID in hand.

"Why hello there, I've brought what you've asked for. So do I get a reward from my favorite cross-dressing model?"

"Latest picture on the Actor Lee Min-ho. Yep, here you go." Pulling out a picture of the actor from my back pocket I exchange it for the ID. "Anything else for my faa-vorite older sister?"

"Mmm, a month off and a paid for vacation."

"Sorry, have to take that up with your supervisor. Thank you for bring it, and have a nice day." Without further delay I shut the door, and walk over to Cerea. Bowing a bit like a prince, my hand held out with her ID. "Shall we go, My Lady?"

"Yes we shall." She blushes a bit, and takes her ID and storing it away then taking my hand.

I help her up from the couch, causing Tigger to run off in to the vast maze of my apartment. I walk her to the door and hold it open for her and locked up after she has exited. Down the steps and to the street, we walk down it for about 15 minutes, talking back and forth about random things ranging from the clouds in the sky to the taste of vegetables that people grow in their gardens. May be a boring topic to some but it was really nice not having to worry about what I have to say like most times during my job in the modeling business. We soon arrived in the shopping district, it was full of people and extraspieces with their host's bustling around shopping and enjoying this beautiful spring day. The shops ranged from flower and veggie shops to clothing shops and some were random antique stores. We went from shop to shop, mostly window shopping in the high end stores, Cerea didn't bat an eyelash at the jewelry or any of the fancy stuff, but was more interested in the flowers and carrots in one of the stands.

"Cerea, Shall we go into this shop." I raise an arm and point to a boutique that specializes in large body extraspecies.

"Are you sure, Sir?" She looks a bit worried

"It's fine, and call me Ren, remember. I'm nowhere near nice enough for the title 'Sir'." Smirking a bit, we walk inside where we are greeted by two smiling faces, and two delighted voices.

"Welcome! Ah, are we looking for something for your charming Centaur?"

"Mhm, find something nice, nothing too dark, something cheerful."

They nod and walk over to Cerea who had wonder off towards the darker clothed section of the store; they take her by both arms and walk her over to the changing room. After a few minutes of measurements they come out and look around for a few garments then bring it back into the changing room for her to try on. I pull up a front row seat for the modeling show, sitting back and awaiting for her to come out. _Hmm, I bet a blue or a green would suit her nicely, though what type of style would suit her is the question. _My thoughts go on and on, as I wait snickering a bit as I hear her arguing with the ladies about what is to skimpy and other stuff. After about 15 minutes of what seemed like a battle going on in the dressing room, Cerea comes out a bit stiffed legged, and her hands clutching a straw hat that she pulls down trying to cover her face, as my eyes trail down a sea foam green sun dress littered with sunflowers hugs her chest and hips nicely as it drapes elegantly over the rest of her. There were no sleeves for the dress and the neck line dipped a bit deep into her cleavage, exposing a lot of her chest. I didn't like that part about it but everything else seemed very nice though, I think a bra would do her some good too. I walk over to one of the ladies and ask them to fetch a bra her size and a white knitted shawl if they had one. I walk over to Cerea, and walk around her in a circle still looking her over.

"That suits you very well, though it would look even better if you didn't hide behind the straw hat." I reach up and softly pry her hands away from the hat, which then caused her to turn her head away from me. "Is it that bad?"

"I-I've never worn something so… light. I feel bare, and the neck line is too low for my taste. May I go back and change now?" She whispers quietly, and raises her arms covering her chest trying to hide her embarrassment along with it.

"I have something that might help, though I wish the helpers would hurry up." After a few more seconds the ladies bring me a white knitted shawl like I had asked for, as soon as they put it in my hand I throw it over Cerea's shoulders, and pulled the corners forward where I tie them in a loose knot covering most of her cleavage. "There much better, it gives you some coverage and it's lightweight." Smiling happily at this choice, I look into her eyes "How does this feel?"

"Much better, though I still feel bare." She walks to the three way mirror and looks herself in it, her blonde hair tumbling down her back in waves, a few curls here and there at the end of her strands, finally noticing the length of her hair it travels down pretty far, past her human half and over some of her horse half, it was beautiful. Her long legs were not the chestnut brown color I thought but more of a rich milk chocolate color, very muscular and well defined. The tone of her body was that of a runner, sleek and lean. He tail was the same color as her hair, though not as long.

I snuck a quick glance at the bra they chose for her; it seemed like a size J bra, it was yellow with laces and some soft fabrics. _Stop being a perv, I'm not being a perv! I'm just.. curious to see what they picked._ Nodding with the argument I won in my head, I nod to the ladies and they whisk Cerea away with the bra and a few other article of clothing back into the depths of the dressing room for another round of the clothes war. A few more clothes were tried on; all were dresses of course, ranging from western styles, to kimonos, and other high class assortments. The first dress suit her well, along with the cerulean blue kimono with koi fish swimming around on it. I noted the two choices I liked, I told the ladies and asked them to package them up along with a few bras, and they gave me the bill so I could pay, I finished that up as Cerea walked out of the dressing room.

"Welcome back, did you have fun?"

"It was delightful! I have never tried so many clothes on I loved them all, I wish I could have bought them."

"Your wish is my command My Lady." As soon as those words left my mouth, her face paled to white as a sheet.

"You did not buy all of them!"

"Of course not, I bought the ones that suited you mostly. The first one with the sunflowers along with the kimono they had picked for you and a few bras of course."

"But Si-"

"Ahem"

"I mean, Ren, you did not have to buy them for me, how am I supposed to pay you back for your kindness if you keep showing me even more kindness?!" She frets over this for a few minutes, trying to reach for the bag and take it back to the ladies to return. It was easy to keep out of her reach one hand on her shoulder, and the other holding the bag out her reach. It must have been amusing to watch as a few people walked by, snickering and laughing at our little scene.

"Why did you get me the kimono one, where will I wear it too?"

"You've always talked about how you wanted to learn about the culture of Japan, and there is a festival coming up in a week. Thought you could go with your host, and dress up all… Japanese like."

"I couldn't ask Master that, he's too busy with work and the other girls." Her face saddens a bit at the topic, but still blushes a rosy red as any girl would thinking about the person they like.

"If not with him, how about with me? I may not be that much of a hot shot like your big centaur guys from your homeland, but I can still look nice walking around with you at the festival." Grinning a bit as I fake flex my muscles and start to do some poses, instead of her laughing like I hoped her face brightens up like before but I think brighter than last time more like a cherry red, and she shakes her head vigorously side to side.

"You like to blush a lot you know, but what do you think will you allow me the honor of escorting you around the festival?" Tilting my head to the side

"So-sorry… It's just.. Never such words have been spoken to me; all I have been is a warrior. W-wou-wouldn't you rather have a small human girl on your arm rather th-"

"Cerea, just say yes." Cutting in and looking her straight in the eyes, my hand held out to her.

She nods slowly, her red face not disappearing any time soon, and takes my hand. We walk around the shopping district for a few more hours, shopping for food and little knickknacks for her housemates. We stopped by a vegan friendly food stall and picked up a quick lunch, five vegetable kebabs for Cerea and one mixture of meat and veggies for myself. We walked and ate, little was said between each other mostly just taking in the scenery that was around us, we had moved from the shopping area to the park nearby and started to walk the trails enjoying the well taken care of flower beds. Cerea's mind tended to wander off when looking at the families and children that were playing. She enjoyed sniffing the flowers, the peonies seemed to be her favorite because whenever she saw one she would walk up and sniff it. What seemed like a few minutes, turned into another few hours, and soon we walked back to my place.

When we arrived, safe and sound in my apartment, I set Cerea's new clothing in my room by the door and put away the food. I look around for Cerea and she's nowhere to be seen. _How the hell do I lose a centaur! _I run around the house quickly looking in each of the rooms. Nope not in my room nor the kitchen. Office room? Nope. Laundry room? Nope. Bathroom? Nope. Running into the living room slightly panicking. _Where in the hel-_.. I look over to the couch and notice a pool of blonde hair over the side of the arm rest. My eyes trail over the arm rest and to the front of the couch where I find Cerea resting her head on a stack of pillows and her body on the couch. _Now how could I miss that._ Smiling to myself, and shaking my head at my own stupidity. I walk over and gather a large blanket in my hands and slowly drape it over her, careful not to wake her as I do so. As I'm finishing Tigger hops up on the couch and curls up next to her as close as he can to her chest, and promptly falls a sleep with her. Looking down at my phone _5:30pm_ _Hmm.. might be able to fit in a quick shower before she wakes up. _Shrugging, I walk off to my room, and gather up a large shirt, a pair of gym shorts and some underwear and set them on the bathroom counter. Closing the door I start to strip, jeans were thrown across the room followed by my underwear shortly. Unzipping my hoodie and slipping it off then tossing it the way of my jeans, I look myself in the mirror my eyes start from my short black hair, with a tint of teal mixed in and gradually they are drawn to the bandages wrapped around my chest.

"Forgot about those."

Sighing a bit, I reach back and undo the clasps holding the bandages together and they come tumbling down revealing a pair of creamy white B cup breasts. Stepping out of the bandages I walk over to the shower and turn it on all the way to hot, the water started off freezing cold but soon warmed up. Lathering up, I wash myself and end the shower as quickly as it started. Drying off and getting dress only took a moment, except for when I had to rewrap the bandages. I walk out of the bathroom after throwing my clothes in the hamper, and set out to the living room only to be greeted by a loud obnoxious yowl coming from my furry companion.

"Hush! You'll wake her." I lean down and gently tap Tigger on the nose to make him shut up; shuffling out to the living where to my surprise Cerea is still sleeping soundly. Though her blanket has fallen off her, I walk over and place it back on her; pulling it up to her shoulders. Taking one last look at her, I head over to the kitchen to make some dinner for us. _Something easy and meatless would be good. Plenty of veggies and fruits, but what to make is the question?_

"Salads are too easy, ooh vegetable stir fry would be good."

Rummaging around in the fridge I pick out the leftover carrots, broccoli, snap peas, red and yellow bell peppers for color. Turning the stove on and coating the pan with oil, I set it aside to heat up as I start to dice up carrots and broccoli, throwing the snap peas in whole and slice the peppers in to stripes. After adding in all the veggies I splash in some soy sauce for flavor along with a spoon full of sesame oil, quick flick of the wrist I send the veggies up in the air and back down into the skillet. I do this a few more times evenly coating the veggies, I toss in the leftover rice and another splash of soy sauce and a little bit of red peppers flakes to spice it up. I hear rustling in the living room, then a soft thump followed by 'hoof'-steps towards the kitchen.

"Morning Princess, sleep well?" I hear a quiet yawn, and her footsteps grow closer and then warm arms wrap around my neck and squishy cheek presses against mine. Along with that she presses her velvety soft breasts against my back, causing myself this time to blush a bit as they teasingly rub up against me.

"Good morning Master… Wha- *Yawn* What is that delicious smell?"

"Guess you're still half a sleep." Setting down the wooden spoon I was using, I take her hands off from my neck and guide her towards the kitchen table, where she lazily settles herself in front of an empty seat.

Going back to the skillet I finish up the quick dinner, and fill two bowls up full of the food. Placing a bowl in front of Cerea along with a fork, and then plopping myself down in the chair across from her.

"Veggie stir fry, hope you enjoy." Munching on my food, quickly but at a decent pace so not to choke. Cerea downs her food swiftly, and sets the bowl aside still a bit tired though. "I think it's time for you to go to bed now, I'll call Ms. Smith to let your host know."

Cerea nods and starts to head towards the living room, specifically the couch.

"Oh no you don't, you will sleep in my bed. It's bigger and has many more pillows." I grab her by the hand but she wouldn't budge, so I go around to her backside and start pushing her very large firm ass towards my room. At first she wouldn't budge until a little persuasion of the sensual kind, running my fingers down her hind legs slowly then back up my hands coming up around her rump again but closer to the base of her tail. She shivered slightly but then started to move of her own accord towards my room. _What is up with her? She was so easily flustered earlier._

**Lemon Zest... Just a pinch**

Following after her, I round the corner to my room a little too quickly and run straight into her exposed breasts. Tantalizing, warm squishy flesh envelope my face and next thing I hear is a squeal from Cerea, who's arms are stuck above her head in a tangle of cloth. _Gather what little sanity you have left and walk out of the room.. gather what litt-_ _Oh what the heck. _I flick my tongue out and lightly run my tongue up the patch of skin between her breasts. She tasted salty yet had nose tickling scent of honeysuckle smell to them and my hands instantly were on her on breasts; fondling them and pinching her nipples gently. Her breasts were milky white, and nipples had the color of newly blooming sakura flower, with each pinch and brush of the fingers caused them to harden into little peaks begging to be sucked. Hearing not a word of protest from her but more along moaning and soft panting, I take that as an invitation to do more. Dragging my tongue along her nipple, she shivers greatly and lets out a silky moan urging me to do more. Latching my lips around her nipple, I suckle it lightly at first and roll it around along tongue gently grazing it with my teeth eliciting more moans from those seductive lips. Pinching and twisting its twin, I trail my free hand down her side, then to her soft belly and down further to where her human-half meets her horse-half. She jerks slightly, and a gentle cry escapes her lips, "Ah-nn…", curious I rub that spot again and she does it again but with a greater show. Switching breasts and giving the same treatment to her other nipple as I did the first. Her arms wrap around my head, pulling me closer to her breasts.

"I-I'm cu-umming!" She cries out as her body shudders, and her head falls forward on to my shoulder.

She pants lightly in my ear, and then tumbles over on to the bed passed out. _That was… Unexpected._ Slipping my shirt off, and casting a final glance at her ample breasts, I dress her in my shirt, then pull the blanket over her followed by stuffing a few pillows under her head. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I watch her for a few moments as I reach a hand out to stroke her cheek but I think otherwise and pull my hand back and head over to the dresser. I slip a new shirt on and walk out to the couch to make myself a make shift bed. _How could she get me wanting her so bad after a few glances.. She's got me wrapped around her little finger. Fuck, I'm losing it. _Casting a swift glance out the porch sliding door, the full moon greets with her bright smile. Sighing, I turn off all the lights, and climb into my make-shift bed where I fell asleep.

_**Author's Note:** ~Hello Again~ Thank you for reading the first chapter, I'm so excited to start this story after rolling it around in my head for so long. I don't really have a schedule planned for releasing chapters.. So they'll come as I post'em. _

_Well then.. Till next time! Ciao!_


	2. The Greeting

The Greeting

By: The Munsta

[_English_] - Anything typed like this is in English.

* * *

_It was a gorgeous day, the sun was shining brightly, clouds dotted the sky and a gentle breeze carried the soft scent of flowers under her nose. Sneezing, she wipes her nose with the pink handkerchief she has, and then places it back in her bag. Quick look around reveals she's in a grassy field, a single tree stood off a few yards away and a tall person was standing underneath. The figure turned and waved a hand in her direction, she couldn't see his face but she didn't need to see it she knew who he was. Taking off towards him, he smiles and opens his mouth calling out her name._

_ "Cerea…"_

"_Master!" Smiling as she calls out to him_

_Chuckling, the man smiles as he raises a hand out towards her._

"_You need to stop calling me that, call m-.."_

Gasping awake, my hand reaching up towards the ceiling grasping at nothing but the fading dream. Sighing a bit, I let my hand fall to my forehead as I gather my thoughts and take in the room. _Empty, nothing but the sunlight and dust dance in my presence. _Rolling over on to my stomach folding my legs underneath me then tucking my front legs neatly in front of me as I raise my arms above my head stretching, and letting out a large yawn. _ I do not remember anything from last night, how peculiar._ Blonde strands obscured my vision but with a quick puff of air they went back into place. A fluttering paper like sound caught my attention and I looked down at the end table where a small piece of yellow post-it note wiggled about. _What is this? _Reaching out and grabbing up the paper then giving it a quick glance. _"Good morning Cerea, come on out when you're ready, remember to wash and I set out your new dress it's hanging on the back of the door. –Ren"_

Curious, I look up to the door and to my surprise the seafoam green dress covered in sunflowers was hanging there neatly along with a yellow bra and the straw hat from yesterday. Smiling, I get up off the bed and head over to the bathroom; it was larger than most but still small compared to the remodeled one at Master's house. Striping out of my clothes, I place them on the counter and walk over to the showering area where a bucket neatly organized with a wash cloth, long handle body brush, body wash and a bottle of shampoo. _How kind of him. _Settling down on the cool tile floor I turn on the faucet and fill up the bucket with warm water after emptying its contents. I rinse myself then start with the lavender body wash he gave me, lathering up the wash cloth causing suds to form and wash myself slowly taking my time then working with the long handle brush shortly after. Another quick rinse removed the suds and soap from my body, and then I start to wash my hair which ended shortly as the soap got into my eyes.

"Eeek!" crying out as the soaps stings my eyes

Searching around for the wash cloth or even the water bucket but to no avail I couldn't find them with my eyes tearing up and suds blinding my vision._ Oh dear, where is it!_ The door burst open with a loud thump, startling me as swift footsteps approached.

"Cerea, are you alright?" Ren's worried voice filling the empty air

"I'm.. I'm alright, just the soap got into my eyes."

"Let me help, I'm going to wipe your eyes so no sudden moves."

Nodding slowly stiffing up as a pair of gentle hands cupped my face followed by two thumbs wiping away the suds from my eyes.

"Wait one more moment."

Slashing noises soon filled the empty room followed by a warm wash cloth touching my eye lips gently wiping away the rest of the stinging sensations.

"There, you can open your eyes now."

Fluttering my eyes open, it's blurry but soon clears up I look up to thank him but I'm startled how close he his, his ice blue eyes staring at me intently. Standing abruptly, knocking over the filled water bucket all over Ren getting him soaked, as I scramble for the towel on the counter and cover my bare breast.

"Oh dear, what have I done! My apologies!"

Offering him a hand to stand up, he waves it aside slightly and stands of his own accord.

"Sorry, didn't want you to drop the towel by accident. No apologies needed it was my fault for coming in uninvited." He smirks a bit as he finishes his sentence though he wasn't looking at me

Casting him a quick smile and nod as I look him over a minute amused at the site by then realize his white shirt had become transparent. His build was nice but that's not what caught my attention it was the bandages that are wrapped around his upper torso that made me worry a bit. Thinking none of it, he bowed his head then left the room to let me finish rinsing off. After about a minute of rinsing I dry myself off and walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around myself. To my surprise I find Ren pulling off his shirt, blushing slightly I turn my head frozen in my spot not knowing what to do. He must of heard me come in because he lifted his head up and with a light smile looks at me.

"Oh sorry, didn't think you would come out of the bath so fast, I'll leave in a moment." He grabs up a shirt from the top of his chest of drawers while avoiding my gaze and walks out of the room leaving me alone yet again. _Is.. is he avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?_ Sighing, I drape the towel over a chair and get dressed in the colorful dress he bought me. Taking the hat I walk out of the room which then I am greeted with a pleasant smell of apples and other delicious scents floating in the air. Following my nose, I end up in the kitchen with a table full of assorted foods just ready to be eaten; I drag my gaze from the veggie dishes to Ren who is sitting across from the plates of food sipping tea quietly.

"Come, sit and eat till your hearts content." He waves his hand towards the open seat across from him

Nodding I come over and settle down in front of the table and look over the food. Rice balls, a small bowl of miso soup with another bowl full of nice spring salad with apple slices and other fruits, and a plate stacked with three blueberry pancakes served with a glass of orange juice.

"Didn't know what you liked, so I made a few different dishes. All meat free of course." He smiles as he takes another sip of his tea.

"Why thank you, it all looks so lovely and smells divine. Are you not going to eat?"

"Tea is enough for me right now. If you are still hungry after eating I'll make more for you."

Nodding I pick up a rice ball to start off with and start to eat contently though all the other dishes as I enjoy the flavors of each dish. The spring fruit salad was my favorite of all the dishes, followed by the pancakes.

"This is wonderful! Did you really make all of this?"

"Mmhm, I may not look it but I'm an excellent cook."

After another few minutes of silently eating, the thought of his bandages fluttered through my thoughts, I didn't think much of it at first but the questions kept escalading._ What are they for? Will they heal? Will he be alright?_ Another minute of silence commenced, unable to handle the silence I set down my utensils and look up at Ren.

"May I ask what happened to your chest?" Trying to keep my voice neutral, but failed as my voice faltered with worry

"Ah, so you did see the bandages. They are from a work accident."

"Oh dear, will you be alright?"

"Yes-yes, of course but it will leave a scar." He chuckles a bit as if it didn't bother him..

"I'm sorry to hear that.." A little sigh followed shortly as my ears lowered a bit

"It's fine, the body is a sturdy thing it will heal over time." He smiles and waves his hand slightly dismissing the topic then his face turns from cheerful to apologetic and stands up bowing before me. "I would like to apologize for yesterday. It was very rude and wrong of me."

"I do not remember anything bad happening yesterday; there is nothing to apologize for Ren. Now sit down, I should be the one bowing for my thanks of your generous hospitality." Smiling a bit as Ren nods his expression not chaniging and sits back down and drinks the rest of his tea.

Taking a sip of my orange juice I stack my empty dishes together and cross my arms over each other on the table as I relax after the delicious meal I had.

"So tell me about yourself Cerea, and I mean more of yourself than your Master this time please." He spoke as he gathered up the dishes and walked them over to the sink and placed them in there for later.

"I have spoken about myself plenty from the last day, why not speak of yourself?"

"I'd much rather hear about you then my boring lifestyle. How about this, I'll talk about myself after you tell me more about yourself. Deal?"

"Alright, no going back on your word."

"Of course Mi'lady." He smiles as the blush creeps across my cheeks which then quickly disappear.

"Well as you know my name is Centorea Shianus, and I am 18 summers. I was born on the 15th of Heathfire, which I think translates to.. um…" I start to count on my fingers which month goes with which. "Oh! The 15th of October, during the blood red moon. I am fro-"

_**Ring Ring!**_

_**Ring Ring!**_

_** Ring Ring!**_

Ren's cellphone goes off loudly and irritated sigh escapes from his lips as he looks down at the noisy device. With a quick flick of a button the annoying sound silences and he places his phone off to the side and looks to me.

"Please continue."

"Are you not going to answer it?"

"It's just work."

"Then answer it! Work is very important!"

"Why? It will just end up me leaving you all alone, which would look bad on my part as the host."

"I am not a filly! I can handle myself, now answer it."

"I never said you were a filly, and no."

"Do so now or else."

"Nope."

"Then I will answer it." Without hesitation I snatch up his cellphone before he can do anything, with a swoft press of a button I answer the phone, but before I could even speak a word a loud and worried/irritated voice shouted loudly in a language I didn't know.

"[_Ren! Where are you! You're late and you've already missed on photo shoot!_]" The angry voice shouted

"Sir, this is Centorea; an acquaintance of Ren's. He refused to answer the phone, so I answered it for him.. Apologies."

The man sighs a bit and his voice changes to the Japanese language and a quitter tone.

"I am so sorry for shouting like that. Will you please pass the phone to Ren?"

"Of course." Smiling as I look over a Ren, phone held out in hand towards him. "It's for you."

Ren glares at me, amusement danced in his eyes, with a huff he takes the phone and the loud angry voice continues again. Ren just nodded and spoke in a quiet voice switching back to the first language the man was speaking in. With a quick 'Ciao' Ren hangs up and slips his phone back into his pocket,

"Seems like my manager has caught me, and now our time together is soon coming to an end. You can stay here if you would like or I can walk you home, your choice."

"Oh," my ears lowered again, sad at the thought of our time together ending with a soft head shake I dash the thoughts and put a smile on my face. "That's fine, may I stay here? At least till a little after lunch, if that's alright."

"Of course, I'll leave a key with you if you decide to leave earlier than expected." He smiles then stands up and heads over to the kitchen drawers looking for his spare keys. After about a minute of searching he comes back and places a key on the counter for me.

"Thank you again for all your hospitality."

"It's been a pleasure. It's time for me to go now, I'll come back to walk you home. I hope you won't be too lonely while I'm gone."

He heads off to the door and slips on his boots. Dressed in tight black leather pants, a few belts hanging loosely on his waist and a blood red silk button up fitted neatly over his chest and shoulders making them seem broader. His hair hung loosely around his neck and the once teal hair was now black and covered his eyes. My heart fluttered at the sight, he was quite handsome a slight blush dusted my cheeks as I took in my fill of him. Standing up, I follow after him to the door to see him off.

"Hope you have a wonderful day, stay safe!"

"I will, Dear. I don't want to keep my lady waiting." Smirking he leans down and takes my hand and kisses the top it like I was a Queen seeing off her beloved knight he then walks off towards the stairs down to the first floor.

Blushing heavily I shut the door and lock it, my face bright red. _Wh-what? He's just a tease!_ Patting my cheeks lightly to gather my spinning thoughts and clear my clouded mind. After the quick mental check, I figure I would clean the house as a small thank you for what he has done and I head over to his room. I start off making his bed then gathering up the clothes from the hamper and sorting them into two piles like Master does when it's a small load. One dark and one light, gathering up the dark load into my arms I head over to the laundry room and start up the load after a few minutes of trying to figure out the washing machine.

"Okay, that is started, now to clean the rest of the house. What is next? Oh! The dishes."

Nodding slightly agree with that idea, I start to make a mental list of other things to do as I walk over to the sink and start washing the dishes. While I was washing the dishes, it felt like someone was watching me, a quick sweep of the room revealed nothing, but the feeling was still there. Going back to the dishes I start to stack them neatly on the drying rack, but then a loud familiar yowl echoed the room, followed by a few more yowls.

"Tigger?"

Another look around the room revealed nothing yet again, but as I turned around a pair of bright orange eyes lock with mine and he opens his mouth letting out another obnoxious yowl.

"Mrr-owr!"

Startling me which causes the domino effect, I drop a plate on the ground which splits right in half startling the little devil on the counter who jumps down and runs between my legs freaking me out and I go tumbling down to the ground. The next thing I know after gaining my senses, I was on the ground, my eyes counter level, and the little orange bundle of trouble sitting in the door way of the kitchen, watching me his eyes full of mischief.

"Oooh you evil kitty." Pointing a finger at him as I glare at him.

Gathering what little dignity I have, I stand up and brush off the non-existent dust off my dress and clean up the plate then finish the dishes. I head over to check the laundry which the first load was done so I took it out and walked out to the balcony where I hung up the wet clothes and then back to the laundry room to start the next load. _What else is there to do now?_ Looking around, then head over to the closet to look for the vacuum which there was none. _Hmm.. Let's find that devil then._ Heading into the living room I check behind the couch then behind the television set. He wasn't in either spot, so I assumed it would be best to let him come to me again. Settling myself down on the couch, my mind starts to wander about what I'm going to do when I get back home. _Oh what am I going to do? What will they think? Everyone is probably worried, what am I going to say? I left because I was jealous? Hurt? Emotional?_ My heart weighed heavy with all these thoughts. _Maybe I'll talk with Ren when he gets back._ My thoughts continued their tornado like course, which kept piling up until I felt a fuzzy body ruby up against me. I look down and to my surprise Tigger has come out to greet me. He was purring loudly, and leaning up to my hand to be petted. Smiling I pet him and scratch under his chin; my worries soon disappeared like he was a little sponge soaking away all my troubles. I gather him up in my arms, and streak of sun light shines on his fur making him seem like he has a glowing aura. Giggling, I hold him close and continue to stroke his fur.

I lean my head back and look up at the ceiling fan spin round and round. _I think I will settle down for a nap then. _Placing the large furball on an empty space on the couch, I settle down and close my eyes letting myself drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Waking up, I weakly open my eyes but quickly shut them as the bright sunlight blinds me. Giving myself a moment to come aware of everything, I felt very well rested along with a heavy weight on my lower half. Trying again, I open my eyes then flutter them a few times to clear up my vision. The sun had risen higher, thus making the room brighter and harder to look around without getting blinded by all the sunlight shining everywhere. Moving to a more upright position, I take in a glance of my surroundings nothing has changed, not surprising but it felt empty without all the other girls here. Yawning slightly, I start to shift myself around so I can stand, but the heavy weight on my back reminded I forgot to check something. I turn my head around and look down where I found an enormous sized cat named Tigger all sprawled out on me sleeping happily, as his whiskers twitched in his sleep. Reaching out I pet the top of his head and all the way down to the base of his tail waking him up, and watching him let out large yawn/meow mix. He stands, and does his cat like stretches, first the sphinx followed by each back leg stretch and finally he hops off taking his sweet time as if making it punishment for waking him from his beauty sleep. Searching for a clock, I spot one on the wall, _11:15 am_…_ Slept for an hour.. Oh,_ _he will be coming home soon, shall I make him lunch?_ Thinking for a moment I get off the couch and head to the laundry room to check up on the washing machine which seemed to be done. I gather up the clothes and take them out to the balcony to dry with the others, which have dried halfway. It shouldn't be to long for them to dry all the way since the weather has warmed up considerably from earlier today. The summer days were soon coming to close as fall was soon coming, greeting us with her cool mornings. Taking in the nice weather, I inhale the warm air filling my lungs warming me from the inside out and then let out the breath, then spin around and head back inside to start working on lunch. The little pitter patter of tiny paws followed behind me wherever I went in the house, and paws kept swatting at my tail which I always moved out of his way. _Seems like I have a duckling following me for now._ Giggling, I head into the kitchen and start looking through his cabinets and fridge seeing what he has. Surprisingly he has little to nothing but what he does have mostly consists of fruits, veggies, and some packaged products. _Did he buy this all for me or is he a vegetarian? He cannot be, he had meat yesterday.. _Shrugging a bit, knowing I won't get any answers at the moment, I think of an easy recipe I decide to make a salad and sandwich combo for lunch. Pulling out the ingredients, pots and pans; I throw the rest of the chopped lettuce into a large bowl along with others veggies you would find in a salad. Cabbage, baby greens, and of course chopped baby carrots which I couldn't resist to eat one or ten, they were so delicious. I set the salad in the fridge till I was done with the sandwiches. I decided on making a veggie sandwich recipe that I had found one day while watching the television. It was relatively easy to make no baking needed or other hot stuff needed, it contained bean sprouts, diced radishes, sliced onions and slices of avocadoes all contained between two slices of bread. Cutting them into triangles I lay them neatly on to two plates and set the table with the salad and sandwiches along with the dressings he had sitting in the fridge. I decide instead of making tea, I made a pitcher of lemonade and set it on the table along with the drinking glasses. Smiling happily at what I've done, I turn around and look at Tigger who's sitting on the counter contently watching my every move.

"Would you like something to eat too?"

As if he understood me, he stands up wiggling his tail side to side and hops down and over to the cabinet with all the cat food. I look inside and find a can of wet food for him, and open up the can by pulling the tab then emptying the food into an empty cat bowl and placing it by his dry food dish. Kneeling down I pet him a few times then walk off towards the living room to await Ren's return. It wasn't long probably about 15 minutes of looking through his books when the sound of the door lock caught my attention, I quickly head back to the door and smile as he steps in, kicking off his shoes.

"Welcome home Ren, I have made lunch, though I doubt it will be as good as your cooking."

"I'm home," He takes my hand yet again and kisses it. "Really? Awesome, I bet it will be great."

Giggling softly and a small smile appearing, I turn and walk away to the kitchen where I settle down in one of the empty seating areas, and start to pour the lemonade. He comes and sits down across from me and rolls up his sleeves, as he eyes the food I made.

"Itadakimasu!" He claps his hands together and digs in, not bothering with the dressing I placed out.

I say my little prayer, and start on my food not using the dressing since I prefer the raw taste of veggies. Looking up from my food time to time I watch him eat, he was eating contently not saying a word of complaint. After we finished our meals, Ren looks up at me and smilies from ear to ear.

"That was very good, with a little more practice you could be an excellent chef."

"Really..? Rach-nee said my last batch of food wasn't good, Miia always complains that are too many veggies, and Master didn't say much just sugar-coated it." Sighing, I let the words tumble out of my mouth

"Well from what I've tasted you've either come a long way or that they have no taste in veggies." He says after wiping his mouth, then takes a sip of his lemonade.

"I have a few questions, if you do not mind me asking."

"Shoot."

"Are you a vegetarian? Or did you get all the food just for me?"

"I guess you could say I am a vegetarian because I only eat meat on rare special occasions, but if that's not right then no I am not. For your second questions yes I got the food for you and me, not sure what you liked."

"Oh? Interesting, and.. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

He doesn't say a word but nods and waves his hand as if to say "go on."

"How am I going to explain myself to my housemates, and especially Master. I ran away without a word, feeling hurt and emotional. Can I just say apologies and be over done with it?" My voice starts to crack, as my worries seep out making me want to cry.

"Mm depending on how close you are with them, it can vary. Just be honest about how you feel, apologize and things will fall back into place before you know it, or even you don't have to do anything and you're over reacting." He smiles warmly as he stands and walks over to me and pats my back lightly. "All will be well, don't worry. If things don't work out, I'm here for you."

He scoops up the plates and places the empty ones in the sink then wraps up the leftovers and stores them away and walks back over and offers a hand.

"Shall we go Mi'lady?"

"Go where?"

"Back to your home, I think everyone misses you."

"Oh, yeah, let me get my stuff."

I take his hand and walk to the balcony and grab my clothes then to his bed room with the bag with the other outfit he got me then placing the rest of my clothes into there. After petting Tigger one last time I meet Ren outside of his apartment, and wait for him to lock up. We start our trek back to Master's house, taking maybe about 15-20 minutes max. Half way through the walk I remember the promise he made me this morning.

"Ren, you did not keep your end of the deal!"

"Hmm? Oh from this morning."

"Yes, what are you going to do about it?"

"I guess I can tell you a few tidbits before we get to your place."

"But I want to hear more than a few things."

"I'll tell you more if we hang out again, before our little "date" at the festival."

"Maybe, but now please tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm 20 years old with a height of 6'1", and I'm of mixed background."

"Mixed background?"

"Half German, half Japanese. You don't normal see a Japanese with blue eyes."

"Oh, that is very interesting."

"Mm, my favorite color is purple and I like anim-"

The sound of flapping wings caught our attention and I look to see a very large bird… no it was a harpy with blue feathers.

"Papi?"  
"Ceeeeeerea!"

Papi dives down towards us, then lands in front of us.

"Cerea! Where have you been! Suu and I missed you!"

Papi hugs Cerea's leg, then waves her arms in the air as if throwing a tantrum.

"Come Come, Husband has been looking for you!... who are you?"

Papi looks at Ren closely then completely forgets about him, as she keeps tugging on my hand starts trying to pull me towards home. Looking back to see if Ren is following and he is, but a few feet behind me giving us space it seems. We soon arrived at the house, where Master was awaiting us outside the gate along with Miia, Rach-nee and Mero-san. They were all smiling and waving to me and Master comes walking up to greet us.

"Are you okay, did he hurt you?" Master asks as he comes running up and looking me straight in the eyes

"Of course not he was a total gentlemen, he even went out of his way and bought me new clothing." I raise the bag to show him

"How kind of him, mind if I talk with him and you can go inside with everyone else?"

"Okay, just let me say goodbye."

He nods and steps back to give us some privacy.

"Thank you very much Ren for all that you have done, but it's time to say goodbye."

He takes my hand, thinking he's going to kiss it; my cheek start to blush before he even does anything but instead he pulls me close to him, leaning in and kisses my cheek lightly.

"This is not goodbye remember, I'll see you in a week or maybe even sooner. Now go on inside it seems like everyone wants to talk with you and your Master wants to talk with me."

At a loss for words I just nod, blushing brightly and head towards the other girls; who greet me with smiles but Miia's expression changes quickly to shock and shouts.

"Darling!"

_**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long, school and work, you know the drill. Thank you so much for those who have read this, it means a lot even if you just read the first paragraph. I hope you enjoyed it. For this fanfiction I've dropped Cerea's old timey talk to a more modern way of speaking like she's been living in Japan for more than a year or so, so her accent dropped._


	3. The Beginning

Chapter 3

The Beginning

It's been a few days since the little incident with Cerea's host, the days kind of just dragged along. Work was boring and I lost interest in a few of the shoots, and a lot of NG's (No Good) were called, and my manager gave me the day off to give me even more reason to wallow in my thoughts. _Would a normal girl have all these emotions?… Would a guy have this issue?_ Shaking my head at my thought pattern I try and drag my mind back to the real world which failed as my mind went back and relived the minor moment that re-directed my mind to this course.

_**Flashback**_

_Waving goodbye as Cerea walked over to her friends, I turned my head to greet the host but is met with a somewhat cold gaze. I plaster that fake smile I often use to greet others when my mood turns foul and somewhat irked, and offer a hand out to the man._

_ "Ren Yamamoto, pleasure to finally meet Cerea's 'Master'."_

"_Kurusu Kimihito, and I am her host along with the other girls. I would like to personally thank you for taking care of Cerea.__" He takes my hand and gives it a firm shake, and turns to point each girl out._

"_The lamia is Miia, the harpy is Papi, the Slime is Suu, the Arachnid is Rach-nee, The Dullahan is Lala, The mermaid is Mero and lastly the lady in the dress suit is Ms. Sm-"_

_ "Ms. Smith."_

"_-ith, how did you know?"_

_ "Our paths have crossed many times before."_

_ My eyes had wondered over to Cerea who was chatting away with the other girls, and Ms. Smith had given me a wink of her approval of something I don't what though. Pulling my hand away, I turn to walk away but was quickly pulled back my face inches away from Mr. Kimihito, which caused my foul mood and my anger to rise notch._

"_I heard that Cerea stayed at your place."_

_ "…"_

"_You didn't do an-"_

_ My control snapped and I head-butted him square in the forehead. Not even a seconded past before I heard the lamia scream and a beat of wings followed by a shrill echoed the air as they made their way over. I took that as my queue to leave, quick spin I walked away from the little scene._

_**Flashback End**_

Leaning my head back against the back of the couch, as the tv show yaps on and on about pointless advertisement as my mind draws a blank on what to do. I rest the back of my hand on my forehead, and close my eyes to catch a few z's but the idea was quickly thrown out the window when my phone started to ring loudly startling awake the sleeping cat next to me. _Should I? _Growling in irritation I snatch up the noisy device and answer it.

-"Ren."

"Renn-y Darling, I have a mission for you!" A sing songy voice filtered through the speaker.

-"Ms. Smith, what can I do for my faa-vorite older sibling?"

"I have some good news and some bad news, good news you'll get too see Cerea soon!"

-"And the bad news?" My emotions perked up a bit, but didn't rise much with the thought of bad news hanging in the air.

"Bad news…" Ms. Smith's voice turns from cheery to serious "There is a new extraspecies law being put into effect in a year."

-"How is that bad news? I'm not a host."

"Yet, but anyways, the new law states that only three extraspecies per household and I want you to introduce some of Kimihito's girls to some of your friends for future households."

-"Shouldn't you be talking with Mr. Kimihito about this than me?"

"I would but it would be better if you helped out, he has to deal with enough already: work, taking care of the girls, etc. So I want you to step in and help him out."

-"I decline, I'd rather not stick my nose in their business any more than I need too."

"Oh Renn-y, you better do so or else.."

-"or else what?"

"I know what you did last night."

My eyes widened a bit, and sit up straight. _How does she know? No one but Cerea and I were in my home… Ugh I wouldn't put it her past her to put at least a camera in my home._ Taking a breath I let it out slowly and in a monotone voice I answer

-"Where's the camera?"

"I did no such thing! Well.. maybe one. I'll tell you if you make this mission a success." Her voice chirps happily.

-"Fine, will you give me_ Kimi_'s number?"

"Kimi? Oh Darling, sure!"

After writing down the number I say my goodbyes and hang up then reluctantly type in his number and wait for the man to answer the phone.

-"Kurusu's residents"

"It's Ren."

-"Oh, hello Ren what can I do for you?"

"I would like offer an apology to you and the girls, and I would like to talk with you about it at the bar or something."

-"I don't drink, how about the café around the corner, um what's it called, Strawberry Hat?"

"Sure, tonight then 5 o'clock?"

-"Alright."

"Bye."

_Click_

I hang up and check the time. _3:30pm_, _enough time to catch a quick nap. _Slipping my phone into my pocket, I gather up my fluffy butt of a cat and head to my room and toss first Tigger on to the bed who lands among the many pillows I have then myself soon followed and curled up into a light sleep of dreamland.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…Tap…_

Drumming my fingers on the metal table outside the little café of _Strawberry Hat_, a hot cup of tea sitting untouched to the side and another cup sitting across from me as I wait for Kimi to arrive. Dressed in a tight fitted band shirt, layered with a light zip up hoodie with a pair of glasses sliding down the bridge of my nose and a beanie covering my hair, a quick disguise I threw together to not draw attention to myself. It was about ten minutes till five o'clock, and thought it was a good idea to arrive earlier and get some drinks ordered to show I'm not just bluffing when I say I'm sorry, sweets will come shortly after I make amends. _I guess arriving 15 minutes early wasn't a good idea, the minutes are dragging to what seems like hours…Urggh._ Another few minutes passed by as I wait, and my patience was soon rewarded as I see Kimihito walking up with a smile on his face along with waving his hand in greeting.

"Thought I would be the first to arrive." He chuckles and grabs the back of the chair then plops down comfortably.

-"If you arrive on time you're already fifteen minutes late, at least that's how it is in my little world." Offering a small smile, and hand out. "Let's try this again, I'm Ren Yamamoto, and I've already ordered some green tea for us."

"Kurusu Kimihito, and thank you for the tea." He takes my hand and gives it a firm shake

-"First off I would like to offer my sincere apology for my behavior the other day, and I would like to offer my apology to the girls also for causing them to worry by providing everyone with a photo shoot with the famous photographer Javier Vallhonrat." I take a sip of my tea after setting out my offer, and lean back to await his answer

"What really? But that seems a bit much for the small interaction we had." He tilts his head to the side a bit confused at my offer

-"There is another reason for this offer I'm making. "

His eyes narrow slightly at that comment, "What's is it?"

-"Ms. Smith recently called me to let me know that there is a law coming to be put in about half a year to a year that only allows three extraspecies to live in one household. She wanted me to help you introduce the girls to new people since you're so busy all the time." I pick up my cup of tea and hold it in my hands as I take another sip.

"What! No, of course not then! She can't break up the family we've made, whether or not there is a law in place!" He shouts and slams his hand on the table knocking his tea over which draws all the eyes of who is sitting at the table.

Setting down my tea, I look to him a smirk appearing across my lips, and I glare that man sitting across from me and with a quick voice I ask him

- "Do you realize what you are doing to the little group you have? I've heard it from Ms. Smith, you are to choose one of the girls to be your wife, but not once have you taken it seriously."

"Bu-.."

-"Lemme finish…You drag them around on that single hope you will pick them as your bride, I understand you don't want to hurt them but either way you are going to break a few hearts. Have you ever thought about introducing them to some other people so they can fall for some else or at least have someone to cry to when the time comes? No, you have failed as a host.. but I'll give you some credit you have been a wonderful friend to them, so it seems."

His eyes grew with each word spoken, and he color flushed from his faced as each point hit the point home. He leaned back to absorbed what I had said, his eyes would look up to the sky sometimes and held his hands together as he thought. It took about ten minutes before he looked up at me, and in a quiet voice he answered.

"Alright, I agree to the photo shoot." His voice went back to its original volume, "Only if you promise me that the people you will be introducing them to are acceptable."

-"That goes without saying, give me your cell phone number so I can contact you if needed."

He takes out his cell and we exchange numbers quickly, and stands up to get ready to leave.

-"The photo shoot is Monday, I'll come to your home at eight am."

"Okay," he holds out his hand, "It was… nice to see you again, have a good evening."

Shaking his hand I wave over the waitress and order myself a half dozen of cream pastries to go. I set the money on the table enough to cover the drinks and pastries, along with a nice tip. I take the box of treats, and head home to feed the little furball his favorite dessert.

**Cerea's POV**

Pacing around in the living room, my mind was racing with many thoughts concerning where master went, what happened with Ren and many more. I didn't pay much attention to anything else though a curious lamia seemed to poke her head in the walkway a few times as if she wanted to ask me something during my pacing but each time she left without a word. _A warrior never lets her guard down nor let her environment sneak up on her even if she is dealing with her own thoughts._ Taking in a deep breath I push the reward-less thoughts away the best I can, and walk over to archway to set a small trap and await the red-headed lamia to poke her head in again. Within a few minutes the trap was sprung as red wisps of hair peeked through the arch way.

-"How may I help you Miia?"

Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as she looked up to me. "Hehe.. Seems like I've caught… It's not my fault though! You were pacing and pacing like someone had died!"

-"My apologies, is there something you want to discuss?"

"Actually yes, it's about this man you know."

-"Ren?"

"Yes, him. Come with me!"

Miia had grabbed my hand and dragged me behind her up the stairs and to her room, where she plops herself down in front her computer.

-"Miia what in the heav-"

"What's his full name?"

-"Ren Yamamoto."

Miia's eyes became huge like saucers, as it seemed the name I had spoken rang a bell for her.

"Are you sure?"

-"Positive."

Miia turned to her computer and with a few quick presses of the keys, different lists of websites appeared and she clicked one of them. Being the fashion expert she is, this was easy for her to do looking him up, if that was possible, after a couple seconds the page changed. Which pulled up this mass website covered in all sorts of pictures each of the same person but wearing different clothes and in different positions. It didn't register at first, but the person seemed very familiar, the lips which spoke reassuring words to me, tender hands that comforted me, and those piercing blue eyes that haunted me in my dreams. Alluring and mysterious, as if beckoning me to him. _Ren._

"Is this him?" Miia spoke as she turned the screen and pointed directly at Ren's face.

"Ye-yes.. But it can't be."

Miia pressed another few keys, and another couple of clicks of the mouse she brings up a profile of Ren with a decent picture where you can see his face clearly and an assortment of information of him littered the page.

_Name: _Ren Yamamoto

_ Age: _20

_ Height: _6'1''

_ Weight:_ 160lbs

_ Eye color:_ Blue

_ Hair color:_ Black

_ Hobbies:_ Horseback riding, swimming, reading

_ Status:_ Single (?)

_ Rank: _1st in the modeling industries

_Club President:_ Akiko Himura

That was just a tid-bit of what was covering the page, there was a fan club for him, an address to send him fan mail.

"You've met the number one ranking model! Oh my god! Why didn't you talk about him?!"

"I-I.. I did not know he was a model, he did not say anything of the sort."

Standing up, my thoughts begin to pick up pace and causing a snowballing effect in my head. _Why did he keep silent? Did he not want me to know? He did not have to say anything if he did not want too. _Exiting the room as Miia went on her little parade about how she will become a model to earn millions and win 'Darling' over, and her evil laugh echoed throughout the house. My hooves shuffled quietly towards my room, but I was quickly stopped by Rach-nee who was holding out an envelope towards me.

"Mail call, one for you."

She hands me a thick envelope, and walks off towards Miia with another envelope. Thanking her, I walk off towards my room and settle down to open the letter. Reading it over once, then again thinking I had misread what was written. _Mother is coming? Says she's coming in a week! But.. that's during the festival! _Shaking my head in disbelief I quickly hurry down the stairs to talk with Master, and share the somewhat good news. Heading into the kitchen I open my mouth to speak but was quickly drowned out by two very loud screaming voices by Miia and Papi.

**"MY MOTHER IS COMING!"**

Having a dreamless sleep didn't help with the anxiety I was having, today was the day I met up with Ren. My heart was beating rapidly at the thought of seeing him, which has never happened except for Master. _Is there something wrong with me?_ Shaking my head I walk downstairs to grab an early breakfast before the other girls get down here. Making a quick sandwich I eat it swiftly, careful not to choke, and I walk to the living room and sit down. It was a total surprise to us that Ren wanted to offer an apology and a photo shoot with the world renowned photographer taking the pictures. At first Miia refused but then came around when Master told us it was all paid for and that they will be meeting up with a few other top models, besides Ren who Miia spilled the beans on to everyone. Sighing, not being able to talk with anyone about this, I let the thoughts slowly become background noise and let my imagination wander. Though it did not last long when I heard a knock, followed by a pair of shuffling feet to the door where Master greeted the guest and let them inside. Immediately I recognized the voice, it was Ren's, he chuckled a bit as he chatted a bit with Master who guided him towards the kitchen. I soon followed as Master was exiting the kitchen to gather up the rest of the girls. Nodding and saying hello to master, I walk into the kitchen to greet Ren but he was nowhere to be seen?

"Ren, are you in here?"

It was quiet for a moment before I heard a soft chuckle coming from the side of the door way.

"Hello Cerea, I was hoping to see you first."

Turning my head I see the man who I have been excitingly awaiting to see again. He was smiling softly, dressed in a white shirt covered by a loose black vest with a long cross necklace hanging around his neck. His bangs wisped to the side to show off his striking eyes. He moved quietly and stood in front of me, he was almost eye level with me which was surprising because I never noticed. He held out his hand which I took without hesitation and he leaned down kissed it like he was a knight greeting his Mistress. My face soon bloomed into a bright pink, as he stood back up and looked me in the eyes.

"How've you been?"

-"I have been well, and you?"

"I'll be honest, I was a bit worried you wouldn't want to see me again." He smiled and chuckled at the end

-"Why would you think that?"

"After the little scene I caused, I already know.. Um.. I think her name was Miia and the other girl… Pa-.. Papi? I believe those two already hate my guts."

-"I would say they have forgotten, but since it was Master you dealt with I do not know what to expect from them so be wary."

He nods, then looks up as we hear a heard of footsteps, slithers and a beat of wings quickly heading towards the stairs. Ren to that as his queue to sit down at the table and await the torture to begin. I moved myself towards the cupboards to get Ren something to drink, as the heard of girls mostly Miia and Papi diving into the kitchen with a bombardment of questions. Miia kept this up for a few minutes and Master wanted to intervene but Ren held his hand up stopping Master from coming over which allowed Miia to continue her questions. Ren answered most if not all questions to Miia's satisfaction, with that she nodded and moved aside towards Master and wrapped her arms around his.

"With that over with, shall we head outside to the bus?" Ren stood as he spoke

"Bus?" Master looked to him questioning

"Yep, I rented one so it would be easier to get to the photo shoot. Don't worry it's big enough for everyone to sit comfortably."

With that ending that conversation everyone funneled outside to the bus which was one of those luxury ones that had a lot of space and very large seats. Everyone hurried on the bus and found their seat of course most of the girls sat with Master in the back so everyone could be near him, while Ren sat silently in the front. Looking to the back then the front, I decided to sit with Ren during the trip.

"Thought you were going to sit with your host?"

"I would, but you seemed lonely sitting up here by yourself."

"You're very kind Cerea, he's lucky to have such a fine lady staying with him."

Ren smiled, and pushed the seat back to where it laid flat on its back so it offer enough room for me to sit comfortably. Smiling, I climb on to the chair and settle down and started chatting it up with Ren as the bus started up and took off towards the photo shoot spot which was about 45 minutes away.

-"Anything exciting happen?"

"No, not really, I did receive a letter from home."

-"Oh, what did it say?"

"Everyone is doing well back home, but my mother has decided to come for a visit."

-"That's great, but why do you seem down about it?"

"She's going to be checking up if I have found my Master and she will be arriving in a weeks' time."

-"You did find a Master though… Oh it's about all the other girls, you think your mother is going to reject him because he has so many girls at his place."

Nodding slowly, I start to mess with my fingers my worries taking a nose dive as my ears droop just a bit.

"It is also, during the time of the festival and I don't know if I'll be able to join you when she comes."

"Its fine Cerea, if you want to put your mom's mind at ease you could always invite her to my place and I can play the role of the 'Master'."

"Oh no, I could not do that to my mother!"

He places his hand over mine in a reassuring way, and looks up to me and smiles warmly.

"It was just a thought, no need to get so flustered over it."

"My apologies, it is… *takes a breath*I do not want to deceive my mother."

"It's fine, you can also just say you haven't found one yet until you win over Mr. Kimihto."

"I guess."

He gives my hand a tight squeeze

"I'm here if you ever want to talk, and you know where I live."

Nodding slightly, I smile and in a soft voice I reply "Thank you."

He chuckles, and starts up another conversation but soon the sound of his soothing voice floated in one ear and out the other as my eyes grew heavy with sleep. I start to nod off into a light sleep, and let my head hang forward but something touches my back lightly and gently pushes me towards the side where I met with a soft object rubbing against my cheek. I nuzzle it slightly, smiling as an almost purr escapes my lips as I drift off into a deeper sleep.

**Ren's POV**

The ride overall went well, the girls in the back kept talking loudly and arguing who's going to take picks with Kimihito first. It was amusing at first but grew tiring as I watched Cerea fall asleep, I was worried they would wake her, especially with the way her head was bobbing up and down with the bumps in the road. I shifted a bit and gently guided her down so she could use my shoulder as a pillow, and to my surprise she didn't wake up and kept sleeping soundly. After a while the girls in the back quieted down, and settled down for a nap themselves. After about 45 minutes of riding the bus, and a few turns here and there, we soon arrived at the modeling building I'm currently working for.

"Cerea, we're here. Time to wake up." I whisper into her ear

Her ear flicked, but she didn't budge but instead nuzzled more into my shoulder. _Temptress._ Little ideas to wake her up drifted through my mind, but none appropriate enough right now since her host is right behind me. Sighing, I shake my head and shake her shoulder again.

"Time to wake up Princess."

"I-..I am no-*yawn*… not a princess." She mumbles out between a large yawn.

"Hehe, whatever you say Princess." Chuckling, I wait for Cerea to move first after her little arm stretch.

After that, I stand and walk off the bus with the rest of the girls, and tell the man to park the bus in the bus area and we'll be back in a few hours. Quickly after that I usher the girls inside through the front doors which were empty do to the early hour, even if it was just 9 o'clock. A few hellos were spoken to the receptionist, and a few other random guests inside the buildings. Inside the first elevator was Miia, Papi and Mero, second was Rach-nee, third was the host and Cerea and last but not least I went in the next elevator by myself. Everyone had walked off besides Cerea who was waiting for me, I offer a small smile and escort her to the room where the photo shoot is.

"Renny-poo!" a squeaky voice shouted

As I look up I'm caught off guard as a little purple haired girl comes running up to me in a giant hug.

"Why hello there, Nish-"

She looks up at me with her bright green eyes, and kisses me on the lips. It wasn't a light one like you would give a friend in greeting but like the one you would give a lover after not seeing him or her in ages.

"Renny! You're late!"

-"I'm sorry, I didn't want to rush the girls."

"Grrr.. Alright, but you better keep your promise."

-"Of course, I'll be in your movie."

She squeals and lets my arm go so she can meet the guests.

-"Everyone, this is Nishiko, and she's one of the top ranking actors for her age."

"Hello everyone!"

She smiles and waves to everyone causing her purple pigtails to bounce around, then latches on to my arm again like a little child, as her lolita themed dressed swirled around her. Everyone waved back saying hellos, though Cerea seemed a little less enthusiastic about and wouldn't look my way.

"Come on Nishi-"

"Call me Nishie!"

"Okay, can you show the girls to the dressing room so they can get ready?"

"Mhm, anything for you Renny!"

"Oh, and have you seen Sayako?"

"Renny! Did you invite the hag too!?"

"Of course, she'd have fun with this too."

She pouts for a moment then leads the girls away to the dressing room, where they have an assortment of styles ranging from medieval times to the current fashions and the host has matching outfits so they can do couple photos if they want. The girls were squealing and giggling, as they went through the outfits. Sayako soon arrived and went to join the girls in helping them get dressed and picking the props for them. I didn't bother dressing up or such I sat back among the photographers assistances as I watch the girls have a blast. They picked a theme and acted out different themes, Papi and Miia acted out as aristocrats from the Victorian age as Cerea and Rach-nee dressed in western outfits pretend shooting each other. After a few of role playing they changed to certain themes as the girls wanted to take individual pictures with their host. It was funny watching them, Nishie had joined in on the fun for a bit and really hit it off with Mero as they talked about different types of lolita outfits. Nishie's slim figured helped her out while wearing the Victorian age outfits, and pushed Mero around in her wheelchair as they acted out a tea party scene. Sayako on the other hand didn't dress up or such but kept it simple with a few photos with Rach-nee, and surprisingly those two hit it off as well. My attention span didn't last long with them, but my eyes kept drifting back to Cerea who looked nice in the western outfits but it didn't suit her as well as the kimono; now that took my breath away. It fitted her well though the pink scheme didn't suit her as well as the blue one I found for her. My gaze trailed down from her face to her voluminous breast, creamy rose flesh peeked out from the cross of the fabric over her chest. Slender arms crossed neatly in front of her, to top it off her nails were painted a light golden brown color with specks of bronze glitter to add a little bit of a dazzle. My eyes trail even further down her body, from her muscular legs which were neatly groomed and not even a scar or mark on them. Her rump was large and looked oh so sexy hidden underneath that kimono; dragging my eye back up to her face which was decorated with a small amount of make-up, which she doesn't need with her natural beauty. Her hair was done neatly in a traditional Japanese royal way with little dangly pits that chimed lightly with every movement.

"Ah, so there is one that you like."

Jerking slightly startled by the sudden voice next to my ear, rolling my eyes; I give the person a shrug in acknowledgment.

"No need to be scared it's just me, Sayako."

-"I wasn't scared, you just startled me." I offer a smile to the female model "I didn't expect you to come since Nishiko is here."

"As if that little bundle of sugar rush could scare me off, but enough about this idle chat, tell me her name."

-"Who's?"

"You know, the centaur you're drooling over."

-"I am not drooling! I'm just looking over how you dressed her."

"Uh huh, just keep telling yourself that lover boy."

-"Hush, but look at you hitting it off with Rach-nee."

"She's interesting to say the least, I'd gladly accept her into my house when the law comes into place." She raises an arm and points over to Nishiko who is still hanging around with Mero. "It also seem that you have another member ready to take in an extraspecies."

-"It's not my decision but it's up the girls if they are willing to be with you guys. Talk with my sister about it."

"Sumisu? She works for the government?"

-"Mhm, in the extraspecies department."

"Wow, wasn't expecting that."

-"But anyways wi-."

"Renny! Renny come take pictures with us!" Nishie shouts as she waves her arms in the air trying to capture my attention

"The princess is calling, best go take care of her." Sayako giggles and starts to walk off

-"She may be a princess, but she's not my Queen."

Pushing myself off the wall, I walk over to join the little rowdy group of girls. It was amusing to watching Mero and Nishie pick out an outfit for me to wear. At first it was a western outfit I tried, followed by Knight in shining armor minus the helmet then lastly I was dressed in a swordsmen outfit that was matching with Cerea's outfit, curtsy of Sayako. I took pictures with Nishie and Mero, then with some of the other girls seeming as if they warmed up to me. It was fun taking pictures without having to watch my pose and holding it for minutes on end. Though there was one girl missing from the shoots, it was Cerea she had walked off towards the sitting area which I assume she wanted a drink or some time to rest. Sneaking off away from the rest of the girls, as the photo shoot was soon coming to a close, I walk over to Cerea and get down on one knee head bowed.

"Mi'lady, would you do me the honor of taking a picture with this wandering swordsmen?"

"The man who saved me from despair, of course I shall."

A little bit caught off by how she continued the role play, I stand and take the hand held out to me with the most delicate of touch and guild her towards the shoot where heads turn and started to move aside to allow us though. Cerea takes a seat along the bench set out crossing her arms over her lap, and I stand to her right one hand on the fake sword and the other straight at my side. We looked like the perfect couple, or at least that's what everyone who was within ear shot was whispering about. We took our picture, along with a few other poses and soon the photo shoot wrapped up nice and neat. I changed quickly back into my outfit, and went to talk with the photographer about getting the photos as everyone else changed back. We talked for a few minutes and agreed that after he sort through them he'd give me all of them on a flashdrive. Saying my goodbyes, I head off to meet the group, who have finished changing and as soon as I entered the room Nishie latched herself to my arm and started tugging me away and out of the room.

"Renny, I have to go now… but not before you give me a farewell kiss!" She whines as she leans up grabbing my shirt collar and yanking me down for a rough kiss.

Grabbing her shoulders to push her away but that seems to invite her more into a kiss, but as long as it seemed it ended quickly as Cerea rounded the corner with her hoof-steps echoing the corridor. Her face was in shock, yet she was blushing; she mutters a few words and quickly makes her escape.

"Cere-.."

"Bye Bye Renny, I'll see you again soon!" Nishie takes off down the hall skipping and humming happily to herself as I turn my head towards the empty spot where Cerea once stood.

_How badly did I just get fucked up..? _Sighing a bit, I look down and check my phone for the time. _2pm, time for some lunch with everyone._ I slip a smile on my face and enter the room with everyone.

-"I have one more thing planned for you guys, I've made reservations at a restaurant suited to humans and extraspecies. I'll give the bus driver the directions so you guys can take that then straight home."

"Are you not coming with us?" Kimihito asks as he wiggles past the girls and on his way towards me

-"No, I'm not."

"Why not? We had such a blast today!"

-"I have some other things that need to be taken care of."

Papi walks up and starts to tug on my shirt

"Please.."

"Yeah! Come one, you've been so kind to us already!" Miia shouts raising her arms above her head, wiggling around as she snuggles up to Kimihito, "As long as I get to sit next to Darling!"

"Alright, alright. Let's go."

We all funnel out of the room, to the elevators and out to the bus where we arrive at the restaurant after a few minutes. Everyone was dressed nicely in the clothes that the photographer had given them, most of them were wearing formal attire that was perfect for this Western style 5-star restaurant. We were greeted with smiles, and escorted to our table which was a pretty large round table. I pulled the lounge chair ((long chair meant for Centaurs to be able to sit comfortably instead of constantly standing.)) for Cerea to sit, she does but avoids eye contact with me. I do the same for Rach-nee (who has a similar seat to Cerea), and Miia as well while Mr. Kimihito did the same for Papi, and moved Mero's wheelchair up close. We took out seats and looked over the menus, and everybody order and started talking among each other and pointing out all the different foods that other people were eating. I tuned most of them out, as my eyes kept drifting back to Cerea who was sitting next to me, but didn't even look my way but just kept chatting with Mero who was sitting next to her. Not speaking much myself besides a few Mhm's, yes, and no's, I took a sip of my drink a few times as my thoughts wandered around from thinking of cats and other useless things and to why Cerea was avoiding me. I didn't want to dwell on the thoughts because if I did my mind would spin out of control, but thankfully the food arrived and was placed in front of everyone. The girls were still chatting away, Miia and Papi were trying to feed Kimihito though they would bicker between who could feed him and what not. I at a few pieces of the spaghetti I had ordered, but to my surprise Cerea hadn't touched her salad, her face had changed from her calm composure to a worried deep thought look.

"Cerea are yo-"

She abruptly stands up giving the table a good shake knocking a few items of the table and takes off towards the entrance of the restaurant. I quickly take after her and catch her arm right as she rounds the door of the entrance to the street.

"Let thine hand go, heathen!"

She tries and shake her hand loose from mine but I don't let go, and in a calm tone as I try not to raise my voice

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Let thy hand go."

"No."

"Let thy hand go you... you… kissing mongrel!"

"I am not a 'kissing mongrel'."

"Yes you are! You kissed Ms. Nishiko twice!"

"That's her way of greetings, she picked it up from France."

Cerea's face went bright red as this chat progressed, but turned her head away at the last statement not speaking anymore. She had stopped trying to take her hand back, but instead had given my hand a soft squeeze. Resisting the urge to kiss her right then and there on the spot to push those thoughts of Nishie from her mind, I gather what control I have and push those thoughts away, for now and smile a bit as the little emotion I'm oh so familiar with pops into my head.

-"Are you, perhaps, jealous?"

She faces me, but her face is a brighter red then before I can't tell if she's mad or blushing.

"I am no such thing!"

-"Are you sure?"

"I'm po-positive!"

-"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that."

"I'm serious Ren!"

-"If you're so sure then why do you keep avoiding me?"

"I thoug-…" Her voice trails off

-"You thought what?"

"Nothing.."

-"Bu-…" closing my mouth shutting off anymore prodding I nod and accept her choice "Would you like to talk about anything else, or shall we head inside?"

"N-No.." She stammers out

"Alright then, let's go then."

Squeezing her hand tightly, I start to guide her back to the place to finish off the dinner but before we arrive I push her into a corner away from prying eyes and kiss her deeply on the lips. It was a simple yet fierce kiss, stealing away any of her coherent thoughts. This moment was ours something to leave her wanting more, it was a brief kiss enough to leave her breathless and her lips trembling for more. Her face had lit up yet again, and I could feel her gaze burning into my back as I took her back to the table; whether or not that was a good thing didn't bother me in the slightest. Walking with a new skip to my step I pulled the chair out for Cerea and pushed her back into her seat, within a few minutes everyone had finished their meal were becoming sleepy. Paying for the meal I escort everyone out to the bus so they can ride home in a nice timey way, but as I Cerea steps on the bus I take her hand and pull her off the bus then wave my finger in the air and the man takes off taking the rest of the girls home.

"R-Ren, what are you doing?"

"Stealing away the Queen."

_~*A/N*~ Apologies! I wish it didn't take so long to post this but myself and my friend (who is my editor) had little time to go over this with mid-terms and such happening the last month. Please don't kill me! But thank you all who have read it and sent me comments, it means a lot, I hope the next chapter doesn't take as long! Until next time, hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
